


【迹冢】《断雪梨花》

by LumiereKei



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25688074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumiereKei/pseuds/LumiereKei
Summary: 旧文补档，古风短篇，OOC，逻辑无能
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu, 迹部景吾/手冢国光
Kudos: 2





	【迹冢】《断雪梨花》

青秀山原名青山，山上有青秀山庄，久而久之便传为青秀山。青秀山有三景，梨花，杏花，碧桃花。初代庄主为医者，爱碧桃，又仿杏林典故，种梨、杏为药。  
断雪楼亦有梨花林，寒食梨花，白若雪海，独有小楼望断，故名断雪楼。断雪楼梨花闻名四海，楼主每年设梨花宴，邀天下人共赏梨花雪海。

元和十二年春，青秀山庄应断雪楼之邀，庄主大和带了手冢一同出席梨花宴。  
手冢自幼跟着大和学医，自然是博古通今。尽管他于自家后山花海里浸淫诗书多年，踏入断雪梨花林那一刻，仍被眼前景色惊地顿住脚步。  
手冢看着花海没了言语，似不能从早就烂熟于心的百首诗词里挑出一句来描述此时景象，只讷讷地说出“好看”二字。  
大和拍了拍手冢的背，将他推前几步，笑道：“去吧，离开宴还远，半个时辰后去断雪楼找我。”  
说完便踏落花而去，留下手冢一个人站在那里回不过神来。风过枝头，花簌簌地落，若飞雪，似飘絮。手冢嗅着清清淡淡的梨花香，总算从一片空白的脑海里摸出些有关梨花的句子。  
试折梨花，行入小阑深处。  
手冢一路深深浅浅地寻着路，铺天盖地的花瓣早已将小径淹没，让人不知身在何处。不远处有一座小亭，他一时间摸不清方向，便闯入进去。  
不多时，亭外梨树后走出一袭月白衣衫，看着与师父大和差不多的年纪，手里拎着一篮新剪的梨花枝，浅金色的发上沾着未拂尽的雪白花瓣。  
那人问：“你是何人？”  
手冢有些错愕，面上却不动声色：“青秀山庄手冢国光，同大和庄主前来拜访。”  
迹部正剪着梨花，听见簌簌的脚步忽远忽近，不同于侍者的步调。他当作来此赏花的客人，便不去理睬。没一会儿脚步声消失不见，他以为客人已经离去，不想却见陌生的面孔。  
迹部闻言挑眉：“啊嗯，青秀山？原来是大和的徒弟。”说着，朝手冢勾了勾手。  
手冢皱眉，还是上前一步。  
“你无需拘谨。”迹部从花篮里挑了一枝递到他面前：“喏，这花送你。只能给你一枝，剩下的本大爷要酿酒。”  
手冢接过，梨花是上好的药材亦是观赏佳品，只是这位似要和一树梨花融为一体，却又格格不入的人，他还是第一次见。  
梨花清雅，而眼前这人，似有些太张扬了。  
青秀山庄的门生和药童整日里捧着医书药方，寡言少语的样子即使山庄里人多也冷清得很，就算手冢性子再好也隐隐有些孤寂。  
手冢还愣怔时，那人已不见了身影。  
此时距约定时间只有一刻，手冢无法，只得跃上亭檐，遥遥望见断雪楼后便疾步飞奔而去。  
大和早在断雪楼下等候他的小徒弟，说好半个时辰，他一点都不担心。大和隐隐看着有人朝这里过来，定睛一看却睁大了眼睛。  
那人飘然而至，落在大和不远处，随口说道：“大和庄主如何不进去？若是等人，一会儿便到。”  
来人正是迹部，自大和身边走过时，带起一缕清清淡淡的梨花香。  
大和怔了一瞬，连忙向他道谢。  
再一炷香后，手冢才堪堪从偌大的梨花林里出来。他看着师父似笑非笑的眼神，发现对方真正注意的是他手里的梨花枝。  
“师父？”  
“无妨，这便是你的缘分吧。”

梨花宴后三年，手冢未及弱冠，大和却将整个青秀山庄交给他：“替我好好守着它。”  
大和一走数年，手冢便守了山庄数年。  
这数年间，世事纷扰，江湖世家格局大变。  
断雪楼依然世外桃源不入红尘。青秀山庄则元气大伤，靠着大和及前几任庄主留下的山林迷阵所护才得以保全，自此偏居一隅。  
手冢伤了左手根本，医术如青秀山庄也无法彻底治愈他的伤势。大石每日准时来给他扎针换药：“感觉好些了么？”  
手冢摇摇头：“无妨，不碍事。”  
大石知道劝他无用，但还是念叨了几句：“这样下去不是办法。断雪楼……唉，也只有那里能医你的手臂。只是……”  
手冢对断雪楼的记忆有二，其一是元和十二年的梨花宴，其二便是一年前世家之争中，断雪楼主错伤他手臂之事。  
他拍拍大石的肩膀安慰道：“不必担忧。”  
众人只知断雪楼主伤他手臂，却不知二人早已冰释前嫌。手冢不说，并非不愿，只是嫌麻烦罢了。再者，别人知晓与否，与他无关。至于断雪楼那位，就更不在乎外人眼光。

月光温凉，一袭月白衣裳将月华尽敛，一身碧水长衫沾染梨花雪色。晚风拂经耳畔，一杯酒一盏茶，掠过鼻翼的是陈年酿缠着梨花香。  
断雪楼主踏落花而来，浅金的长发未束，丝丝缕缕垂在肩上，又散在风里。  
他说：“手伸出来。”  
手冢从善如流地掀起袖子，把手放在石桌上，脸色云淡风轻：“不必勉强，迹部。”  
断雪楼主垂眸望他半晌：“没大没小。”  
手冢微微仰起头看向迹部的侧脸，等他把完脉，不着痕迹收回手臂：“汝才比吾大几岁。”  
迹部故作诧异地挑了挑眉，转眼失笑道：“当真不愿叫一声前辈？啊嗯？”  
他在手冢对面坐下，端起酒杯抿了一口：“恢复得不错。不过你如何肯乖乖静养一年的？”  
手冢闻言，八风不动，根本不理会。不经意抬手拂过鬓角，拈下一片梨花。  
迹部不以为意，倒是语气笃定地说：“你看起来并不打算将痊愈的事情告诉山庄其他人。”  
手冢停下斟茶的手，当真思索了一下才道：“世道还未安稳，要瞒住世人，得先瞒住自己人。以后的事，以后再说不迟。”  
迹部一脸不信：“这话骗骗别人可以。你真不是怕他们追根究底，所以懒得解释？”  
手冢抬起眼皮，刀枪不入：“那前辈是已经想好半夜三更出现在青秀山庄的理由了么？”言下之意，你若不怕被人撞见，我就不怕追根究底。  
这话有些夸张，但迹部愣住了。之前求而不得的称呼，就这么直白地传入耳中。他回神后抬手抚额，将眼角弯起的弧度压在掌心之下。  
“懂得先发制人了啊。”迹部嘀咕一声，指尖扫过眼角泪痣，理不直气也壮地抬高了声音：“理由？本大爷不需要那种东西。”  
夜风吹落梨花，如飘雪一般落进迹部的杯子，他似没看见，刚要喝却被手冢拦下。  
“怎么？”  
“天凉。”  
迹部又弯了眼角，顺从地任他用一杯热茶换走了手里的梨花酒。  
迹部表面上总端着楼主的架子，生人勿近，实际是个爱揶揄人的性子：“我说你啊，不要总汝来吾去的，显得生分又冷淡。”  
迹部说话的时候，举手投足之间都是慵懒随意，从容不迫的味道。要手冢来形容，就是揶揄得很入戏，若是不熟悉的人，很容易把他的话当真。

那日梨花宴回来，手冢将迹部送的梨花枝埋在了自己院子。大和告诉他梨树难活，他还是很固执地养着那根枝子，从不假于他人之手。  
三个月后，大和对着生嫩抽芽的梨叶感叹，功夫不负有心人啊。  
哪怕后来手冢搬进主院，那院子成了别院，他也未动那棵梨树，任它在原处长着。  
迹部跟着手冢走进别院，第一时间就被那满枝的花白如雪吸引了目光。他一眼看出梨树的品种，再略一思索，前因后果很好衔接。  
“这是当年本大爷送你的梨花。”  
手冢朝迹部指的方向看过去，点点头。  
迹部有些感慨：“若不是今夜来你这儿，也许我都不会知道你还留着它。”  
他以为手冢早就丢了那枝梨花。  
院落的灯光穿透夜色，映在手冢脸上，看起来有些朦胧：“嗯，大和本来说它活不了。”  
迹部抬眼见手冢这副模样，顿时忘了想说什么，于是模糊地“嗯”了一声。  
手冢也不在意，他倚在门边，上下打量了迹部一番：“汝有一宿的时间来想理由。”  
迹部将滑落的浅金发丝撩到脑后，茫然了一瞬才反应过来：“都说了，本大爷不需要理由。”  
手冢不置可否地转头向自己屋子走去。  
迹部抚了抚眼角，声音不高不低：“你小时候性子也如这般恶劣么，啊嗯？”  
这是恶人先告状啊。手冢没停下脚步，身影晃了晃便消失在月洞门后。他未回头，迹部也就没看见他冻人的脸色。  
迹部在门前站了一会，夜凉如水，一树梨花白。他不知想到什么，兀自笑了。若当着手冢的面说要拿这花酿酒，怕是会立刻被赶出青秀山庄。  
第二日一早，手冢看着屋前石桌上那一坛酒，面无表情。他去了别院，那里空空荡荡，好像昨晚的事情只是一场梦境。  
一夜风过，别院里梨花落了一地，手冢默默看了一会儿，又转身回了主院。刚好大石过来送药和早饭，手冢当着大石的面喝了口药，好让他放心。等人一走，手冢就默不作声地全倒了。  
迹部清晨回到断雪楼，忍足老早就在梨花林外等着，总算在日出前见着了人。梨花簌簌飘飞，长衫衣摆带起一地落花。忍足走在前面，一路絮絮叨叨，迹部不急不慌，悠然踱步。  
世人常说，青秀山的梨花制茶最好，而断雪楼的则适合酿酒。就好像它们各自的执掌者。

自那次夜访青秀山庄后，断雪楼主每夜戌时都准时来敲手冢的门。迹部撑着下巴促狭地笑：“怎么看都像在私会啊，手冢。”  
手冢默不作声地将酒杯抛过去，他稳稳接住，欣赏了一会儿手冢的脸色，才仰头一口饮尽。  
“忍足那小子说，过几日重开梨花宴。”  
手冢抬眼看了看院中梨树：“梨花快落尽了。”  
迹部晃了晃酒杯，理所当然道：“断雪楼梨花花期长，动作快些还能赶上。”  
断雪楼梨花宴因江湖动荡而停办了好些年，如今世道将稳，梨花宴重开也是个好的迹象。  
手冢一针见血：“你要试探各家态度。”  
迹部放下杯子，也抬头看了眼梨树：“不过是给他们提供一个路径而已。”  
手冢点点头：“嗯，那青秀山庄不便出席。”  
迹部拈起袖口一片白梨花，半晌才说：“无妨。”  
也不知这“无妨”是不介意手冢不出席，还是出席了也没有关系。  
总之，三日后，青秀山庄收到了梨花宴的请帖。  
梨花宴重开的消息，轰动江湖。普通人觉得是个好事，各大世家却不这么想。尔虞我诈惯了，他们都直觉这是一场鸿门宴。不过，断雪楼向来不沾红尘世事，与各大世家无甚瓜葛，他们也不好妄下定论。是好是坏，去了便知。  
元和二十四年三月上旬，各大世家齐聚断雪楼。  
梨花宴中，众位家主心思各异，多数人眼神游移不定。迹部楼主架子一端，眼观鼻鼻观心，仿佛真的只是好心设宴款待众人。  
忍足游走在人群中，与各位江湖人士攀谈周旋。他面上笑得虚情假意，心里腹诽不已。这样的场合要经历三天，忍足想想就头痛。更令他头痛的是，当天夜里，某位楼主又打算开溜。  
忍足一身藏蓝衣裳倚在断雪楼外，在梨花雪色里尤为显眼。  
迹部明知故问：“你在这里做什么？”  
忍足叹了口气：“你又在这里做什么？”  
迹部沉吟片刻，认真地敷衍道：“赏花而已。你那是什么表情？啊嗯？”  
忍足抽抽嘴角，走到迹部身侧，低声道：“你当真要在众目睽睽之下离开断雪楼？他们留了多少眼线你不清楚么？”  
迹部似有若无地朝四周瞥了一眼，指节抵唇，无声地笑了：“本大爷在自家林子里赏花，便是让他们看了去，又能如何？”  
忍足愣了愣，将已到嘴边的话生生咽了下去，他问：“你是真来赏花的？”  
迹部眼神闪了闪，朝天边望去：“不然呢。”  
春夜风凉，梨花漫天。  
手冢站在梨花树下，茶色长发高束。  
梨花宴的帖子压在一只碧玉茶杯下。茶杯里装着酒，酒液上浮着花瓣。戌时已过很久，手冢独自遥遥举杯，邀月共饮。  
迹部一场梨花宴试出了各家蠢蠢欲动的心思，不怪他眼力太好，而是各家表现得实在太明显。  
迹部将一切看在眼里，但毫无动作。断雪楼主从来不会在不感兴趣的事物上放一点心思。

手冢下了课回到自己院子，摘了树上一朵梨花，压进书里。入夜，他备好酒茶，在碧桃林等候某位楼主。手冢只是单纯找了个最近的林子，一时间忘了迹部并不识得这个地方。  
“手冢你换了地方也不告诉本大爷。”  
手冢看着迹部姗姗来迟，嘴角有压不住的笑。  
迹部半真半假地抱怨，走近看见人笑得促狭，顿时失了言语。他倏然抬头看了眼夜空，又将视线转到手冢脸上。月色笼罩，烛火伴着红白相间的洒金碧桃，在手冢琥珀色的眼睛里摇曳。  
迹部心神微动，快走两步抬手去掩手冢的眸子：“你莫要这样看着我。”  
手冢顿时茫然了一瞬：“怎么了？”  
迹部低笑：“会让我产生一些错觉。”  
他也只是挡了一下手冢的视线便放下手来，顺便将酒坛拎上石桌：“今年新酿的梨花酒。”  
手冢忽略了心头莫名的异样感，顺势问道：“梨花宴如何？”  
迹部摇摇头，手冢了然，彼此心照不宣。  
青秀山的洒金碧桃不如梨花清雅，却在夜色里开得热烈至极。  
迹部的视线有意无意从双色碧桃花上掠过，转移了话题：“这是初代庄主栽种的碧桃林？”  
手冢“嗯”了一声，抬手给酒坛拆了封。新酿不似陈酿醇厚，却花香清淡，酒液微甜。手冢抿了一口，有些诧异：“你改了方子？”  
迹部挑眉道：“嘴很刁啊。”  
手冢不理会他的揶揄，慢慢喝完一杯，又重新倒满：“我很喜欢。”  
迹部忽然心里一软，之前出现的错觉，又隐隐地在心里冒了头。他说不上来那是种怎样的情绪，就好像这坛新酿，酒香仍在，后味清甜。  
迹部先前也怕梨花新酒不合手冢口味，就酿了这么一坛。如今他得了那句“喜欢”，便琢磨着回去尝试多改几张方子。  
酿酒需三旬，等迹部再拎着酒来，已是槐月与端午的交接之时。而后大石在碧桃林撞见二人，便是过了榴花仲夏的时节了。  
大石惊诧不已，又有些无措：“断雪楼主？”  
迹部老神在在不吱声，手冢木着脸，有些僵硬地问：“这么晚了，汝来桃林做什么？”  
大石连忙解释：“来收些桃脂，明日好添了药方。若有多余，便给门生做桃汤。”他想了想，又道：“不方便的话，吾明日再来。”  
手冢点点头，大石便忙不迭地走了。  
迹部搁下手里的茶杯，抬眼望他：“桃汤？”  
手冢绷直的脸色缓了缓：“桃脂熬的汤羹，你若想尝尝，明日便让他们送一碗。”  
迹部摇摇扇子，凉风带起发梢在半空划出一道弧线：“这次不要理由了么？”  
手冢愣了愣，原本缓和的脸色又僵硬了：“你愿想便想吧，我总不能强留你。”  
迹部气定神闲，似随口一问又仿佛预谋已久：“为何不能强留？”  
手冢抬眼怔怔地望向迹部，他想说真的不需要理由，可话到了嘴边，却又什么都说不出口。  
其实手冢若坚持不回答，迹部倒也无法再步步紧逼。只见手冢垂下眸光，沉默半晌，顾左右而言他：“桃汤而已。”  
迹部“嗯”了一声，语气认真又带了点循循善诱的味道：“医者如你，不会不知桃汤的意味。”  
手冢哪里还反应不过来，断雪楼主同为医者，怎会不知桃汤为何物。不过是他关心则乱罢了。  
至于那个脱口而出的邀请，既然收不回来，手冢干脆连挣扎也不挣扎了。他心里认命，脸上依然不动声色：“既然如此，正月里再喝也不迟。”  
民间有言，正月里给钟情的人喝了桃汤，纵使来生也将凭借这桃气再寻见彼此。  
一枝梨花换一碗桃汤。  
手冢还记得大和曾一语带过的缘分，如今想来，便是如此了。他看见迹部冲他眨了下眼睛，无声而笑，一贯的不羁张扬。  
和断雪楼的梨花海一样，让天地失色。

“来年梨花宴，青秀山庄该出席了。”  
“嗯，好。”  
“在那之前，别忘了本大爷的桃汤，啊嗯？”  
“不会忘的。”

End

**Author's Note:**

> 不负责任的ps. 
> 
> 至于为什么碧桃花开的比梨花晚  
> 一，就当品种问题  
> 二，青秀山地形复杂特殊  
> 总之，一切都是为了剧情需要


End file.
